The Game
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Pacey tries out an obscure version of Trivial Persuit to try and loosen Andie up, Joey has a realization (about time!) about Dawson


TITLE: The Game  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: neve4everr@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Pacey tries out an obscure version of Trivial Persuit to try and loosen Andie up, Joey has a realization (about time!) about Dawson  
SPOILER: Be Careful What You Wish For  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just LMK where it's going. I like to see my name in print. =)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these wonderful works by Kevin Williamson. The guy is a God of screenwriting and I bow at his feet for temporarily stealing his characters for my own personal enlightenment. =)   
  
  
  
"I'm not saying I agree with any of this," Joey was saying. Pacey had covered the entire basement of his house with balloons. They were lying all over the floor. He picked up the obscure looking rings he'd made and slipped one on his finger.   
  
"You don't have to agree with it. You can even go, no one's tying you down. Although now that I mention it..."   
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Pacey," Jack tied another balloon shut. "I'm not sure this is a good idea either."   
  
"So go," Pacey waved his arm towards the stage. "Both of you. Get out of here. I'm doing this to help Andie. If you guys aren't willing--"   
  
"I didn't say that," Jack said. "All I said was--"   
  
"Look, I know neither of you are all of the odd like I am." Pacey ran a finger over the push pin attached to the inside of the ring he was wearing. "But I look at it this way," he picked up a balloon. "Andie needs to realize she can't always be first. She doesn't HAVE to be first. She can just be Andie."   
  
"It's never going to work man." Jack said and grabbed another balloon.   
  
"I have to agree with Jack on this one," Joey said. "It's an insane idea."   
  
Pacey took the lid off the Trivial Pursuit game and began setting it up. "I told you guys you could leave. But I found on the Internet that people with depression react well to games. This is a game. Get an answer right, you get a point, but get one wrong and you get to pop a balloon. Person with the most popped balloons wins."   
  
"It's ridiculous." Joey said. "And you could really get hurt wearing these rings."   
  
"So I won't shake any hands," Pacey said, slipping his off and setting it on the table. "I gotta go pick Princess McPhee up. Don't you two get into any torrid tongue-sucking while I'm gone."   
  
"Ha ha ha," Joey said as Pacey shot up the stairs.   
  
"I can't believe he would say something like that," Jack said. "Considering that--"   
  
"You're gay." it was a statement, not a question. They both knew it, and neither of them were sure how to deal with it yet.   
  
"I'm gay," he repeated. "I still care for you Joey."   
  
"That I don't understand."   
  
Jack sighed. "Me either."   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Why would I get a balloon for messing up?" Andie asked, flustered. "And why do I want to mess up?"   
  
"It's a game in reverse," Pacey said gently. "Just give it a try. For me?"   
  
Andie took one look at his sweet face and couldn't tell him no. She rolled the dice and moved her little blue game piece around the board.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"So I was right. It went well."   
  
"Don't flatter yourself Pacey." Joey was helping him clean up. Jack had taken Andie home not too long ago. Pacey had the biggest amount of balloons out of any of them, and only three points, but Andie had relaxed and gotten into the balloon popping. Pacey felt like he'd accomplished something to help her out. It meant a lot.   
  
"So you think it was a success too."   
  
"I didn't say that." she threw an empty popcorn bag out.   
  
"You didn't say otherwise, either."   
  
Joey was silent for awhile. "You're right, he is."   
  
"What?" Pacey asked.   
  
Joey blinked a few times. "Pacey? Oh, sorry, I guess I spazzed there."   
  
"I'll say. You all right?"   
  
"No," she admitted. "It's the whole Jack thing. I don't know where we stand. And I think I'm scared to find out."   
  
"Understandable."   
  
"And I hate myself for it."   
  
"Don't beat yourself up over this Joey. You lost a guy you thought you cared for--  
  
"I did care for!" she insisted.   
  
"Joey, did you ever really stop and think about why you did or didn't get involved with Jack?"   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Joey, you practically fell right into his arms after you dumped Dawson. Which, by the way, I never did rationalize."   
  
"It's none of your business to try and rationalize, Pacey."   
  
"Do you love Dawson?"   
  
"You know I do."   
  
"Then Jack isn't even an issue."   
  
"But--"   
  
"No butts. Get off your ass and get on his ladder. You've gotta go talk to him and tell him how you feel. He needs you right now, and you need him."   
  
"I don't need anything."   
  
"That's what you always say. Go on, go." he pushed her towards the stairs. "Come on, you'll be hitting on me in the morning if you don't."   
  
She rolled her eyes at him but turned around at the top of the staircase. "Pacey? Thanks."   
  
He smiled. "Just doin' my job."   



End file.
